gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This page is for users to request to be an Admin or a Patroller. The following are the requirements to become either one. The Requirements Patroller To become a Patroller, you must have at least 500 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least a month. Patrollers can rollback edits. If anyone spots vandalism, they undo it and then report it to an admin. Admin To become an Admin, you must have at least 750 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. (With exceptions). Admins can ban users, rollback edits and block users from chat. Bureaucrat To become a Bureaucrat, you must have a minimum of 1,500 edits and have been active regularly on the wiki for a minimum of six months (1 year preferred). Bureaucrats can promote and demote other users, rollback edits, and ban or block any user from the wiki. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. How to Apply: All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. Only staff members are permitted to cast a vote. There also may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion/Archive 1 GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 2 GTA Myths Wiki: Requests for promotion/Archive 3 ''Inactive Requests'' Request Closed January 25, 2014 as Unsucessful. Reason: Null and void as the user does not meet the 500 edit requirement. TheSonicdemon12 Hello myth hunters my name is TheSonicdemon12 i was a myth hunter since October 27th 2008. I was inactive for a month because of school and i apoligize, i have a real ntrest for The GTA myths wiki and i will be a big help of the GTA myth community thank you. Votes No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Comments As per the previous request, you do not meet the minimum 500 edit requirement to be a Patroller which is what I am assuming you are applying for since you did not state. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Requests Request Closed January 24, 2014 as '''Unsuccessful. '''Reason: Null and void as user does not meet edit requirements. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Feedback13 Hey my name is Feedback13 only 4 or 5 months have passed and I think that it's time to pass to the next level.People say that I have very good grammar I don't know how to say it but I feel that The time's come to have more things to do You can say whatever you want no or yes it doesn't matter Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- CommunistOverlordJim *'Yes' - RageQuit (talk) 20:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *'No '- Boomer8 (talk) 03:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) *'No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC)' Comments *I think you're trustworthy and a good editor. We need more patrollers so yeah, I think you're up for it. Also, I don't know if this is just a mistake you made but remember to use spaces after full stops. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *You have made quality edits on this wiki, and you are an active user. You have my vote. RageQuit (talk) 20:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *Firstly, I don't think you have good grammar. You capitalize when it's unnecessary and you don't punctuate when it's needed. And second, I don't like how you operate. I personally believe you're a bit passive aggressive and like to provoke people; on the Wiki Award Winners fourm page shows it. You got deeply involved in fighting with that user instead of waiting for an admin to handle it. You called him a "whiney bastard" so that there shows me you're not ready to be a patroller. Boomer8 (talk) 03:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) *This whole request is null and void because you have not met the minimum 500 edit requirement to be a Patroller. Not withstanding the fact we have just had a Patroller resign after a huge fight that happened on the Forum the other day that did involve you. Ali Rocky had close to 700 edits and you have a mere 100 or so. Just because there is a Patroller space available doesn't mean it will filled immediately. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Issue resolved: Ali Rocky voluntarily Resigned. January 23, 2014 Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:40, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Demote Ali Rocky Comments : At least don't lie to them . I will tell you the truth . I have fought against those who have abused me . I have rolled back those edits which were blank . I have not sent any threat to Sasquatch . And I have not stop any user from editing . This was my last edit on this wiki and this is the truth . The Rock says this to those who hate me " Know you role and shut your damn mouth " . Love Gta Myths wiki and hope it gets the no 1 position in wikia . : Ali Rocky has recently been apointed to patroller, but the Wiki has steadily declined since then. He is rollbacking new edits, so less people are joining our wiki. Not only that, but he has caused many fights against such, such as Wiki Awards. He has personally sent threats to me and Sasquatch101 aswell. I do not want a vermin such as this to be a representative of the GTA Myths Wiki. --CommunistOverlordJim :